


Días de sol

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Cinco años después, Wonwoo y Mingyu disfrutan de un agradable día de sol#Fictober2019: Día 8. FluffyOTP: Mingyu x Wonwoo





	Días de sol

La puerta del balcón estaba abierta de par en par y el aire movía las cortinas con suavidad. El aroma a café impregnaba toda la casa, desde la cocina hasta la terraza donde descansaban las tazas gemelas que habían comprado en su última cita por el mercado de la ciudad. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que habían empezado a salir, desde la primera vez que habían compartido un beso en su portal. Aquella era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en su casa y despertaban juntos, sonriéndose y compartiendo algún que otro roce de sus labios. Le había gustado verle levantarse de la cama con el pelo revuelto y un ligero rastro de sueño en su mirada, pero había disfrutado aún más del desayuno que le había preparado.

Incapaces de despedirse, habían preparado más café y se habían retirado a la terraza para disfrutar de los ligeros rayos de sol que acariciaban sus rostros y aliviaban un poco el frío que el otoño había traído consigo. Wonwoo leía sentado en uno de los sofás de la terraza, con un codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y su mano libre acariciando el pelo de Mingyu que dormitaba con la cabeza sobre su regazo. Sus labios se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa cada vez que le miraba. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados reflejando una tranquilidad contagiosa y su respiración acompasada le estaba ayudando a encontrar la paz que necesitaba cada vez que leía.

— Te quiero —Susurró, incapaz de controlar las palabras que salían de sus labios y sorprendiéndose cuando los ojos de Mingyu se abrieron perezosos. La sonrisa traviesa en sus labios le decía que había escuchado perfectamente esas dos palabras que lo cambiaban todo—. ¿Q-quieres otro café? —Preguntó necesitando desviar la atención del peligro. Si le rechazaba ahora…

— No quiero café, te quiero a ti —Murmuró mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Tenía pensado hacerte una gran cena y confesar lo mucho que te quiero, pero te has vuelto adelantar como siempre —Se incorporó sobre sus codos para robarle un corto beso que a les supo a poco—. Te quiero, mucho, más de lo que imaginas. Tal vez fue mientras paseábamos por la ciudad y me hablabas de cada librería que nos encontrábamos o quizás fue la primera noche que te vi, pero la cuestión es que me he enamorado de ti.

— No sé cuando pasó —Admitió Wonwoo dejando el libro sobre el reposabrazos y rozando su nariz con dulzura—. Pero pasó.

Mingyu se incorporó para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura y volvió a besarle, esta vez mucho más tiempo, despacio y suavemente, disfrutando de cada caricia. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro calentó el corazón de Wonwoo que no creyó que fuese posible enamorarse aún más de una persona. El café y el libro quedaron abandonados en la terraza cuando se levantaron y regresaron a la habitación entre risas llenas de felicidad. Era la primera vez que sentía aquel lugar como su hogar. No habían sido los nuevos cuadros en las paredes, los cojines que adornaban cada rincón o los libros en las estanterías, había sido su risa.


End file.
